


XIX.

by IfIWouldDoThat



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [19]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Zahnarzt, brigitte - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Sie hatte keinerlei Geschichte,ereignislos ging Jahr um Jahr –auf einmal kams mit lauter Lichte ...die Liebe oder was das war.Dann plötzlich sah sies bang zerrinnen,da liegt ein Teich vor ihrem Haus ...So wie ein Traum scheints zu beginnen,und wie ein Schicksal geht es aus.





	XIX.

Friedrich Schillers Zahnarzt hatte ein sehr schönes Wartezimmer. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen, und an ihnen hingen die typischen geschmacklosen Bilder afrikanischer und zeitgenössischer Kunst. In der Ecke stand eine Vitrine mit verschiedenen Gebissen und ein bisschen Zahnbürstenwerbung.

Unruhig rutschte Friedrich auf dem ungemütlichen Stuhl mit der definitiv zu kurzen Lehne hin und her, blickte sich um und nahm sich schließlich seufzend eine Zeitschrift von dem kleinen Tischchen neben seinem Stuhl. Es war "Das Bild der Frau". Friedrich hätte kotzen können und blätterte mit entsprechender Verächtlichkeit durch das geschmacklose Heftchen.

Die Tür ging auf und Friedrich wusste es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, aber der Mann der eintrat würde sein Leben für einen kurzen Moment in Unruhe bringen. Friedrichs unbedeutendes Leben, das sich unbemerkt durch den Alltag der Welt schlängelte.

Der Mann hatte dunkle Locken, war hoch gewachsen, aber er war nicht sonderlich auffällig. Deswegen achtete Friedrich auch nicht weiter auf ihn und gab sich weiter dem Kopfschütteln aufgrund der Zeitschrift hin.

Erst als ein zweiter Mann in das Wartezimmer trat, wurde es interessant. Friedrich konnte nicht anders als den Mann in seinem Kopf als delikat zu bezeichnen. Sein gesamtes Auftreten schrie nach einem zarten Charakter und Wesen. Der junge Mann schaute sich um, dann fiel sein Blick auf den ersten Mann und auf die Zeitschrift, die er hielt.

"Ah!", hauchte. Zögernd trat er an den Fremden näher heran und zeigte auf die Zeitschrift, die dieser hielt.

"Entschuldigen Sie? Macht es Ihnen etwas aus mir diese Zeitschrift zu geben? Sie müssen wissen ich liebe die "Brigitte"."

Überrascht hob der Mann den Kopf und lächelte dem kleineren zu.

"Wirklich? Ich auch!"

Schiller beobachtete fassungslos das Geschehen. Dann wurde sein Name ausgerufen und er ließ die beiden tief im Gespräch zurück. Noch lange musste er an diese seltsame Begebenheit denken.

 

Es war ein paar Monate später, da saß er wieder beim Zahnarzt im Wartezimmer. Er konnte sich nur zu gut an das letzte Mal erinnern und lachte leise in sich hinein. Das war schon eine lustige Sache gewesen.

Er nahm sich eine Zeitschrift von dem Tischchen und wie es der Zufall wollte, war es die "Brigitte". Was die beiden daran hatten? Er schlug sie neugierig auf, musste aber feststellen, dass nichts sonderlich Interessantes drinstand. Generische Bilder und langweilige Texte. Also wie jede Zeitschrift, die beim Zahnarzt im Wartezimmer landete auch.

Das hätte sich Friedrich auch denken können. Genervt legte er die Zeitschrift wieder zurück und verschränkte resolut seine Finger im Schoß.

Die Tür ging auf und als Friedrich den Kopf hob, traute er seinen Augen kaum. Es waren die beiden vom letzten Mal. Schnell holte er sein Handy raus, um so zu tun als hätte er wichtige Dinge zu tun.

Die zwei hielten Händchen und Friedrich musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Es hatte schon einen gewissen Humor, dass sich diese zwei über die Liebe für eine Zeitschrift finden sollten. Es war einerseits zwar urkomisch und ekelerregend schnulzig, andererseits aber auch total süß, sodass Friedrich nur leise lächeln konnte und sich für die zwei freuen konnte. Wer so einen Zufall erlebte, durfte die Gelegenheit nicht an sich vorbeiziehen lassen.

"Herr Hoffmann bitte.", sagte die nette Arzthelferin, die zehn Minuten nach Eintreffen der beiden ihren Kopf ins Wartezimmer gesteckt hatte.

Der dunkelhaarige stand auf und ließ die Hand von dem andern los.

"Liebe dich, Novalis."

Der angesprochene strahlte Hoffmann an und erwiderte: "Lieb dich auch."

Dann war Friedrich mit "Novalis" alleine und konnte diesen in Ruhe betrachten. Der junge Mann war aufgestanden und hatte sich die Brigitte geholt, die neben Friedrich lag. Dann fing er an sie gewissenhaft und sorgfältig zu lesen.

Von außen sah das ganze schon ganz niedlich aus.

"Herr Schiller bitte."

 

Friedrich hatte am dem Konzept von Zufällen und der Berechnung von Wahrscheinlichkeiten gezweifelt als er ein halbes Jahr später in das Wartezimmer seines Zahnarztes ging und da Novalis saß.

Er sah müde aus mit seinen Augenringen, die denen eines Waschbären glichen. Seine Haare waren ungekämmt, sein ganzes Aussehen wies eine gewisse Unordnung auf. Und er war alleine. Kein Hoffmann war zu sehen. Friedrich fragte sich, was wohl geschehen war, sprach Novalis aber nicht an, sondern setzte sich wie immer neben den Tisch mit den Zeitschriften.

Er nahm sich die "Brigitte" und blätterte geistesabwesend darin herum. Es war wie immer eine eher laue Erfahrung.

Eine zaghafte Stimme ließ ihn aufschauen. Novalis zeigte auf die Zeitschrift und murmelte: "Darf ich?"

Friedrich reichte sie ihm lächelnd und fragte freundlich: "Ein Fan?"

Novalis schüttelte den Kopf und fügte hinzu: "Nicht mehr.

Friedrich wurde ein wenig traurig. Er konnte sich schon denken, was mit Novalis und Hoffmann geschehen war. Tja, und jetzt sah er nur noch Novalis, der gezeichnet war von der Beziehung, die anscheinend in die Brüche gegangen war. Das war ein sehr ernüchternder Anblick.

"Warum nicht?"

Novalis seufzte: "Schlechte Erinnerungen."

Dabei beließen sie es und Friedrich ging eine Stunde später mit einem bitteren Nachgeschmack nachhause. Keinen der beiden sah er jemals wieder und es war als wäre nichts geschehen. Nur die Erinnerungen an diese sonderbare Geschichte blieb.


End file.
